Sudden Feeling
by tylee0323
Summary: GXT  Goku's family and friends died from a mysterious disease and he falls into a deep depression.He then meets a woman that will change his life forever.How will they love each other if they are related to each other?


**AN:I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR IT"S CHARACTERS(except for only one.)**

Sudden Feeling

Chapter 1

There by the bedroom window,was a tall,muscular,spiky-haired figure staring out at the open sky,with a single tear flowing down his will he do now?Poor Goku,he was all alone now since his family and friends died from that mysterious since then,he just stayed in his old home that had so much part of the house reminded him so much of his family.'_Damn that disease!Why Kami?Why now?' _Goku thought to himself.

Goku finally stood up then went felt the sun's golden rays touch his cold body but sadly,it couldn't melt his freezing suddenly felt his stomach growling."Oh wow.I haven't eaten in a few as well go to the city and find something to eat." Goku flew to West City...This city usually reminds him of Bulma,the woman who taught him all about the civilized and her family's graveyard is usually buried where Capsule Corp Goku flew past Capsule Corp,he imagined all of the great times he shared with his friends,including Goku missed about him is that he is always there to help him even if he doesn't show it.

***Flashback***

_Goku and Vegeta were sparring as smirked."Kakarot,stop being so cocky just because you can turn Super 're not the only one." Vegeta said as he dodged the punches and kicks that Goku gave him."I know ,we all know who is going to win this sparring match anyways." Goku said confidently."Oh yeah,TAKE THIS!BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta said as he launched his Vegeta launched that attack with all his power,that attack actually made Goku go down to his knees! Vegeta realized this and emerged victorious this time."YES!I've defeated Kakarot!" was all he could say since his pride took over him."Let's get you all fixed up Kakarot.I still want to beat you again like today." Vegeta said actually caring for then picked him up and then headed back to Capsule Corp._

***End Flashback***

Those were the then continued stopped by a restaurant and went sat down and waited for the waiter or waitress to take his still remembered eating outside with Chi-chi,Gohan,and -chi...The one whom he'll always love. From her silky black hair,to her deep onyx was very important to taught him about remembered all those times they shared was the reason why Goku always emerged victorious everytime he fought an evil,powerful even missed the time when they always made thought left him blushing a bit hard,almost covering up his whole at least he knows that she's waiting for him at the other ,Goku snapped out from his daydreaming when a waitress approached him."May I take your order sir?" she asked."I'll just have the Pork Curry with extra rice,and water." Goku said."Anything else sir?" the waitress asked."That will be all." Goku that,she just nodded and went to get his order.

30 minutes later...

Goku went out to his warm-ups,then moving on to he was fighting,he suddenly felt a very powerful ki was a long time since he felt very powerful ki' immediately went to the mountain and tried to locate the ,he found where it came actually came from a woman trying to fight the gigantic T-rex._'It looks like she's not going to make it if I don't help her."_ Goku she was about to be eaten,Goku went in front to shoot a ki blast to fight the T-rex. "Get outta here now while you still can!" he shouted to the woman. "No!It's ok,I can handle this beast." the woman said and immediately helped shot a lot of ki blasts at the ferocious to sum it all up,defeated it with the Kamehameha. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" the girl shouted and she shot a blue energy wave at the beast finally bowing it up to then flew down to the place where Goku jaw dropped when he saw her ACTUALLY flying and doing the Kamehameha.

_'But,how?How does she know the Kamehameha technique?I thought for sure that Master Roshi never had any other students other than me and she can fly too?Although,she does look kinda ! You're clearly a married man.I mean c'mon,you wouldn't cheat on Chi-chi now would you?I wonder.I better ask some things about her.'_ Goku thought.


End file.
